24 hours at NCIS LA
by DarkKnight302
Summary: Two teams, a drug cartel, a terrorist organisation. A nonstop tension and adrenaline fuelled case. CTU and NCIS meet with Jack Bauer returning Rated M for swearing, violence and possible torture
1. Prologue : Jack

24 hours at NCIS LA

Case investigating assassinations, nukes and drugs.

NCIS Team 24 Team CTU

Kensi Jack Bauer

Deeks Edgar Stiles

Callen Chloe O'Brian

Sam Tony Almeida

Hetty Michelle Dessler

Eric Chase Edmunds

Nell

Prologue: 25 hours to go. 8:00 to 9:00

Jack was back in LA after being a fugitive roaming around London. He was back to cooperate in the next 24 hours with NCIS and CTU alike. He sat in his 1970 Charger. It was the one he used for the Wald Mission during Day 2. He drove to the CTU offices in downtown and flashed his badge to get into the underground car park. He parked and got out, purposefully striding to the escalator.

Meanwhile across the city Sam Hanna and G Callen were in the Ops room of NCIS's Base while Hetty was briefing the gentleman.

"Gentlemen and Ms Blye there is a terrorist threat on the city posed by the Hernandez cartel. It seems they have a nuclear bomb and plan to use it against in the next 24 hours" Hetty said with confidence

"What's the tip" Sam asked

Hetty gestured towards Eric to pull up a driver's licence and a picture of a marine.

"This man is Pvt Ryan. He caught smuggling drugs for the cartel and gave us information on the nuke."

"Cartels don't do nukes"

"Now this is the interesting part. The Mexicans are holding for detonation until they receive word from the group and they will detonate in Los Angeles".

"Hetty who is the group" G butted in

"Mr Callen the group is Russia's Salvation."

This announcement chilled through, everybody stood serious and tense even Deeks did not make one of his trademark jokes.

"The group behind bombings in Chechnya, the group that believes in communism." G exclaimed

"Yes Mr Callen. This threat is credible and should be treated with caution, the same will go for Mr Bauer and his team when they arrive"

"Why are CTU INVOLVED?"

"Mr Callen CTU are involved as they are investigating the Russia's salvation end of the investigation. We take the cartel"

Bauer entered the CTU main office, it had changed a lot. The tech stations were now equipped with Macs and the holding rooms were dark rooms with just floodlighting which made it look more sinister. The offices on the walkway above remained including his office. He walk towards the stairs as Chloe O'Brian was walking down them. He saw Chloe and remembered what they had gone through especially Stephen Saunders. It was marvellous to see Chloe the ex-analyst now CTU director. She came down the stairs and warmly embraced Jack.

"Welcome home Jack. Welcome back" Chloe greeted

"It is good to be back Chloe. It good to be with friends." Jack replied

"Have you seen Kim" Kim was Jack's daughter who had a habit of getting into trouble.

"No I'm planning on seeing her after this day is done"

"Good to know. So Jack you know what we are investigating?"

"Yes I do, I read it in the dossier you gave me"

"Good. Now pick your team"

Chloe dropped some files onto the desk and Jack scanned through the files quickly with laser focus. 4 people stood out, Tony, Michelle, Edgar and Tom Baker. Baker was a quality agent but Jack did not have the same trust in Baker as he did in the rest of the team. He saw his old one handed but now sewn back on partner Chase Edmunds.

"Chase man how are you how have things been?" Jack asked him

"Alright, my kid Angela doing okay but I am looking for work" Chase replied

Chloe walked towards them.

"Chloe I want Chase for my team" Jack said with a stubbornness

"Ok then Jack so you want Chase, my second in command Michelle and head of field ops Tony. Fine Jack you sure are not asking a lot" Chloe said sarcastically

"Just do it Chloe" With that Jack showed his 'do not fuck with me' power.

Jack met his quickly assembled team outside next to 2 black Ford Expedition 4x4s. In front of him stood his long-time allies and more specifically friends. Jack broke the ice.

"Right you have been handpicked to come and work with me and Chloe to investigate, hunt down and apprehend Russia's Salvation. We are doing this in conjunction with NCIS as the investigation is too big for one government agency to handle. They take the cartel and we take the terrorist group. Finally I would just like to say thanks for coming together and uniting so we can takedown probably this country's worst threat." Jack said with a deadly serious tone in his voice.

Jack looked at them all turning his gaze from Tony all the way through to Chase.

"Jack great to have you back man. I know everyone else feels the same but how is the cartel involved?" Tony asked.

Jack took a brief look at his long time Tony Almeida. Tony had grown his hair back out so it was in that neat but slightly untidy style again and he had also cut that stupid goatee off. He noticed Tony had started wearing his wedding ring again.

"The cartel basically are basically holding the nuke until the terrorists group give them word to detonate it on American soil" Jack replied

"Which Cartel is it Jack?" Michelle asked.

Michelle also looked well and content that she had what she wanted but Jack also still saw the fierce sense of civic duty in Dessler's chocolate brown Seattle eyes.

"It is the Hernandez Cartel. This cartel basically took over from Ramon Salazar when his cartel was a laughing stock, from then they have grown to heights Ramon couldn't have dreamt of" Jack said with a slight twinge of anger as he remembered Ramon.

"Jack what's the motive?" Chase queried

"Basically the cartel must have monetary motives. Most likely they are getting paid to hold the nuke but there could be a 2nd reason which I reckon is lowered border security as the border security will be trying to help the detonation of a nuke in LA therefore giving the cartel to smuggle more heroin and coke across the border than ever before making the cartel boss a very rich man" Jack explained.

"Where are we working out of?" Edgar said. Edgar was a portly stripy shirt wearing New Yorker. He was a fantastic analyst with a few very useful skills.

"We're working out of NCIS as it is good to have everyone in the same location and easier to share information" Jack responded "Any questions?"

Nobody had any more questions.

"Right let's move out" Jack said with power


	2. New allies

**A/N sorry about the wait the story has characters who are dead in it but it is in a separate universe to the usual TV storyline so please review and please no flaming**

24 Hours to go 9:00 to 10:00

Jack arrived at NCIS along with his team of operatives.

Meanwhile back at CTU Chloe was bringing in personnel to replace her losses in staff. She decided to bring in Nadia Yassir, Mike Doyle, Curtis Manning and her husband Morris. She knew these were good operatives who could deal with a crisis.

"Ms O'Brian your operatives are here" The intercom crackled

Chloe got and walked quickly down the stairs seeing the motley crew of people. The man on the left was bald with a few days beard growth. He dressed in black long sleeve shirt and jeans. The woman was of Arabian descent and wore a sharp suit. The field ops men both wore black T-shirts with jeans and combat boots.

"So Morris, Curtis, Mike and Nadia welcome back to CTU and I am glad you are back for this crisis as it is a big one. I need you to take the place of my usual staff can you do that?" Chloe queried

They all replied with the same response but with varying degrees of speed and tone.

"Curtis and Doyle you two will run field ops, Nadia you'll be my second in command and Morris you will head up the analysts" Chloe announced

Jack parked outside of the NCIS building, it was designed to look like an old Spanish villa and from the rumours he heard from inside the intelligence community it was owned by one of LA's oldest families. He climbed out of the silver Charger surveying their base of operations noticing it was covered with camera surveillance.

He walked in the door first with his team following him. The ops building was large and in an open plan design. Desks were arranged in clusters with computer areas designated with both desktops and Acer laptops. There was a large staircase leading up to spotlighted office where presumably the NCIS team would be waiting.

"Come on guys up the stairs" Jack called to his team

"Is that a futah?" Tony mused to himself while glancing at a secluded office area filled with items from across the world including rare teas from the northern regions of Kandahar.

"Who is the leader of the cartel?" Callen queried

"Javi Hernandez former right hand man to Ramon and Hector Salazar" Jack said ringing out around the Ops Centre as the 14 pairs of eyes looked at him.

He walked forward slightly allowing the rest of his team to file into the office.

"Mr Bauer glad you could join us" Hetty said in her notable English accent, to Jack it sounded as if she was from Suffolk or Buckinghamshire.

The two teams stood standing locking eyes with each other and sizing each other. In Jack's case he was standing looking at a Caucasian male with long straggly blond hair. On his belt was both a LAPD badge and a Beretta .22 pistol.

"Good to meet you Shaggy, I'm Jack Bauer, CTU's head of field ops" Jack broke the ice

All of the NCIS team started to laugh while the lady of the group laughed and said "Deeks it is true you look like Shaggy from Scooby Doo" Kensi laughed

"First of all do I look like a Shaggy to you?" Deeks asked

"Yes, you do" Sam bantered with Deeks.

"Hey, the rest of team is Tony Almeida, Michelle Dessler and Edgar Stiles" Jack continued

"Good to know I am G Callen, my team is Sam Hanna, Kensi Blye and Shaggy as you so poignantly called. We also have two techs called Eric and Nell" Said Callen

Callen stood watching the team noticing like how Bauer had the same sadness in eyes, the loneliness. He also noticed that Tony and Michelle were married according to the rings on their fingers and judging by their closeness to each other. Marriages in Intelligence hardly ever happened partly because of the strain undercover missions put on the marriage and partly because special agents always have some skeleton in the closet which make them seem secretive.

"So do we know anyways of infiltrating this cartel or Russia's Salvation?" Callen asked openly

"I know a man who I turned when I was investigating the Salazar Brothers. This guy was high level so it was obvious he was going to be approached." Jack said

"Who is it?" Sam asked

"Our man inside is Federico Martinez. He was a mid-level guy who was tough and greedy this meant he wanted the Cartel if I put the two brothers away so he fed me snippets of information but once I completed the job and took the Cartel down, Javi Hernandez took over with him probably slotting in as a captain for Hernandez. His main man" Jack replied

"What do you mean probably" Kensi said unsure

"I don't know I haven't had contact with him for years, last time I saw him was at Las Nieves in Mexico, and I'm relying on you analysts to get me some data." Jack said truthfully

"So that is an entry point what about the terrorist group?" Deeks asked

"I'll talk to Arkady see what he knows and if he knows any entry to this group after all he is a retired KGB agent so he'll probably know about terror groups who are attacking specific targets i.e. Chechen Muslims" Callen replied swiftly

"Good Mr Callen and you to Mr Bauer

"We found our entry so let's infiltrate and stop this threat" Hetty said with a powerful voice.


End file.
